Gundam Wing Beach Party
by Perfect2002
Summary: Its Heero's birthday and he gets an mystery inventation to a beach party where he meets all of his five guy friends.


Disclamer:I do not oun Gundum Wing and tend never to do so either.  
  
  
  
On a nice June day  
  
Inside Heero's Gundum there was a table to seat five,Heero sat at one of those chairs out of the four that was left.Heero had a noise maker in one hand and a party cap on his head while he smiled.He got up ran to the oven put on some cooking mittens then got out the horribly made cake.He then rushed it to the table,the cake had black frosting on it and at the top sat a picture of Heero as a Kindergardener pushing Reelena down the stairs.He quickly took off the mittins that had a guns printed all over them off his hands and stuffed them in a cabnant.As you can see Heero isnt much of a optomist.Heero was happy for the first time in his miserable many years of living.He actualy had six friends.But if you took of Reelena then you would just have five sence she just happens to claim being his friend.It was atlast Heero's Birthday and for shure his friends would remember dear o him.Heero picked up his noise maker sat down at the table the twurled the noise maker around a few times befor setting it back down.He then went to the phone and picked it up.As he listend on the phone all he heard was the dialtone,he then sighed and hung up the phone.He then picked it up again and still hearing the depressing sound of the dial tone he sighed a depressed sigh then hung the phone up again.The next time he was about to pick it up he heard it ring.He smiled then picked up the phone."Hello!"Heero remarked as a statement instead of asking it."Would you like insurence on your Gundum, today?"A voice replied Heero then said"oh"then hung up without answering."Dand them goiod for nothing friends and they call themselfes guys?"Just thien the door bell rang to his gundum's hatch.Heero then ran to the hatch and quickly opend it.He didnt see nothing out there in space but he saw on his neat rug beneath him that had a knife printed on it mail.For all he cared that mail could have been their sence July Knowing he never got mail before.He picked up the mail and a tiny package then went back inside his gundum.He set all the mail on the table then opend a card attached to a package.From:Reelena  
  
to:Heero"Dear Heero I hope you llike the present i sent you!I love you and please come by and try to kill me some time why dont you?"Heero instinctavly looked through his Gundum's window to see Reelena smashed up against the window trying to get in."Dear god no."Heero thought to himself.He ran to the window and pressed a button that said window wipers.All of a sudden Releena was being scrubbed of the window by window wipers as the windows squirted water out into her face."Let me in Heero!"Was the last few words Reelena had said befor Heero saw her get wiped of and drifted out somewhere else in outer space."She probably riding a meteor by now,she never dies shes like a flie she just keeps comeing back for more."he said aloud.Shure enough he looked out side to see Reelena riding a meteor blowing kisses to him.He atomaticly shut the blinds.He took the package and chunked it in the garbage can.He opened a letter that said you're invited."Invited to what?My deathday pary."Heero thought.He opened it to reveal a card that said Beach Party saterday night please come.Heero started lookig who it was from but there was no signature to be found.He then thought"Those guys must be makeing me a suprise party!I'll try to act suprised so they wont be disopointed of my brains and all."The next day it was Saterday Heero woke up as his old dull self again evil and greedy.He then got dressed by just putting on swimming trunks and then brushed his teeth.He tried to brush his hair but the brush broke,he thought that no tangles would show if he just wet it when he got there anyways.So he headed to the piloting room of his Gundum with half a brush sticking out of his hair.He then piloted his way to earth.Finaly when he got to earth then headed to the beach he saw his five friends.Quatre was playing in the sand makeing a sandcastle.Duo was standing in front of Heero greeting him."Hi Heero,what happend to you?"Heero tried to pass Duo but Duo would just bloock him from going."Dont ask."Hero started running to get around Duo but Duo started running too and blocked Heero's path once more."Well curiousity always did killl me so im gonna ask anyway,what did you do to your self man!You have a fight with the brush this morning!"Heero growled and mummbled then instead of trying to get around him he just knocked him over then steped on him.As Heero was going to the other Gundum guys Duo got back up."Good God!He did have a fight with the hair brush its still in his hair!"  
  
As Heero looked around he saw Trowa riding a wave Heero didnt think he ment to but it seemed he was getting washed out to sea."Help me!My surf boards going the wrong way its going opposit from the shore!"After that Heero couldnt see Trowa in the water anymore."Oh wells that circuse clown is finaly gone."He then thought about the fifth Gundum guy missing but he realy didnt care.All of a sudden when Quatre turned away from his sand castle to get a new bucket of sand Heero saw WuFei slowly rising from Quatre's sand castle."Ah done putting the sand in now to add people to the castle I'll start by molding the prince and..."Quatre turned around to see WuFei comming out of the sand castle."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Quatre screamed like a little girl then WuFei pulled of Quatre's sand slippers then destroyed the castle he was hiding in.Quatre then started hopping around screaming"The sand is too hot WuFei give me back my slippers!"Quatre then saw a rock in the distance he then ran and jumped on the rock."safe at last from scorching sand and WuFei."The rock then started moveing towards the sea."Ahhhhhhhhh!Not towards the sea I cant swim!"Duo screamed to Quatre"WHY ARE YOU ON A TURTLE?"Quatre yelled back"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW?!"Duo then started running towards him he was now just twenty feet away."No,your right it doesnt."Quatre didnt want to drown our to walk across the hot sand so he leapt from the turtle.And as we play Quatre in slow motion we see him just reach Duo.Now pousing it then putting it on normal speed.*BOOM*Quatre cophed then got up on his small island made of Duo."Thanks Duo for saving me."Underneath Quatre's feet."Dont menchon it..."Duo just gave his slippers to Quatre,Quatre then went to look at the perfect sand castle had made but it was gone.He looked at the pile of messed up sand that WuFei was in and looked down sadly.He walked to the ocean and layed face down in the water."NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Duo screamed and swam out there to get him.A few moment latter Duo brought the wet Quatre back."Dang Quatre stop being so suicidle!"Duo screamed."Sorry im a poor guy I want people to pitty me."Heero then spoke."Same here same here."Sorry it took so long i would have got to you faster if I diddnt have to go to the restroom."Duo then said after the distubing silence.Quatre looked at the restroom far far away."But I would have drowned by then if you had gone that far..."Quatre remarked."I know,I didnt go that far...it was an emergancy and..."Duo said embaresed.Quatre's eyes grew big he started screaming and rolling in the sand."Duo pee'd ion the water Duo pee'd in the water!The waters contamonated where all gonna die!"Quatre screamed in horror then ran to another side of the beach.Duo then disapeard to somewhere else while Heero went to look for something else to do.Just as Heero turned around he saw Trow in front of him.Trow had seaweed all in his hair and he looked like a wet rat but he was smiling."Hi Heero!"Heero automaticaly turned around and said"Good bye Trowa."As Heero started walking away he saw a pretty darn good sand person.Someone must have had good skills in sculpturing cause the face and dents for the eyes,mouth,and nose.Heero then heard a muffled cry come from the sand person."Help...someone help me......"Heero then jumped a little then dusted of the face and it happend to be Duo."Help me!"Duo said in a miserable voice."Its my turn to ask what happend to you now."I was walking and...and...I saw these girls and thought they might want to talk to me sence I was lonley.Then....and then!They called me a nerd!They also made me into a sand man!"Heero sighed then got Quatre's shovle and started digging him up.It took him an hour to dig him up but he finaly did it.He could of done it in one minute but decided he didnt want to let him out.Duo then walked with Heero till they came across Trowa.Trowa was glowing bright red with sunglasses on."This suntan lotion doesnt seem to work does it?"Trowa held up a bottle of tanning lotion.It said on the bottle helps to make tans.Trowa pressed his hand against his chest then from the hotness lifted it."cool"Trowa said when he saw his hand print white.He then started drawing on himself with his fingers he drew a smiley face on his stomach.Then Trowa walked of with Duo and Heero.They saw Quatre panting and slowly walking toward them with big jiggaly eyes.as he came to a stop in front of them he tried to tell them something as he mummbled away."I...I.....saw people...."Quatre then dropped to the ground.They looked at a sighn that had an arrow pointing the way Quatre ran off crazly to that morning.It said nudy beach sixty miles off.Heero then grabed Quatre and started slapping him.Quatre turned back to normal and then asked"Where am I,I cant remember anything."Duo sighed"Its a good thing you dont."Then Quatre joined Duo,Heero,and Trowa.All of a sudden they came across a dark shadow on the beach.Heero relized it wasnt a shadow it was WuFei.Quatre automaticaly blurted out angerly"Slipper snatcher!"then hid behind Duo."Duo's not onna save you Quatre."WuFei said then smiled."Your absoloutly right!"Duo said then scooted away.Poor Quatre was left in the middle of the sand just to look at WuFei coming closer.Quatre then yelled"Woman wanna be!"WuFei then turned pale and stopped in his tracks every one looked at him.The whole beach grew quiet and many people ran to their cars and drove away.Then Duo just blurted out from the akward moment."Who ever invited me to this stupid party can have their invatations back!"Evbery one joined in on saying yeah."You mean this isnt my birthday party?"Heero said.WuFei then joined in too"Birthday?You have a birthday?"Heero then got angry"You mean to tell me you forgot about me?!"Duo than said"We didnt know you even had a life Heero."Quatre then looked around at every one"Does this mean you want a birthday present?"Heero slapped himself in anger and started growling.Everyone scooted away.Trowa broke the silence"Then who did send us these invatations?"A misteres voice came from behind them"It twas I!I sent them and theres nothing you can do about it WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"They all turned around to see Releena laughing madly.Heero grumbled "and to think,I thought shed be the last person to be invited on my birthday."  
  
THE END 


End file.
